1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching apparatus preferable for attaching, for example, an interior part of an assist grip or the like of an automobile to a vehicle body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interior part of an assist grip, a sun visor or the like of an automobile is attached by an attaching apparatus including a base portion connected to the interior part, a clip a base end portion of which is held by the base portion and a front end portion of which is inserted to be locked by a vehicle body panel attaching hole, and a cap having a leg portion inserted into an inner side of the clip for ensuring a state of locking the clip.
JP-A-2003-226182, shown below, discloses an apparatus of attaching an interior part of an automobile in which a clip inserting hole is provided at a base portion connected to an assist grip, a base end portion of a clip is engaged with an inner periphery of the inserting hole, a front end portion of the clip is projected from the base portion to be inserted into an attaching hole of a vehicle body panel, a first latching claw provided at the clip is engaged with a peripheral edge on a back face side of the attaching hole, a second latching claw provided at the clip is engaged with a peripheral edge on a surface side of the attaching hole, thereby, the clip is attached by the vehicle body panel, a cap is covered on the base portion and a press plug formed at an inner face thereof is inserted into an inner side of the clip, and a latched state is maintained by preventing contraction of a diameter of the clip.